herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inori Yuzuriha
Inori Yuzuriha is the main female protagonist of the anime series Guilty Crown. ''She is a member of the resistance guerrilla group called Funeral Parlor, the voice of the internet artist "''Egoist" and the love interest of Shu Ouma. She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese version and Alexis Tipton in the English version, both of whom also voice Alisha Diphda. Appearance Inori is a beautiful girl with light pink hair that ombres into hot pink and is tied into pigtails, she tied her hair using two tubes, and had a small red clip on the left side of her face. Inori has red eyes and stands about 5'5 tall (a little shorter than Shu) with small glossed lips. She looked very fragile, having a very slender figure and thin legs. Her usual fighting attire is a red leotard with the middle mostly cut out, red-orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. She also wears a black short dress with white lining on the bottom and red ribbons on the bottom, which she wears when she is not fighting. When attending school, she wears the standard school uniform. She also wears a white outfit in place of her red flowery leotard outfit. Personality Inori is first shown to be emotionless and only cares to follow Gai's orders. Inori was made by GHQ to "contain Mana's mind", and Gai was the one who woke her up and gave her a name. Thus, she shows absolute respect and devotion towards him. She is very quiet, rarely saying anymore than necessary. However, she does have her own opinions; when Shu is beating himself up over the idea that nobody would ever choose him over Gai, she tells him to stop it, saying she hates people feeling sorry for themselves. She then allows Shu to see Gai's vulnerable side, with the hopes that the two would settle their differences. Inori is also shown to be a somewhat cold-blooded person, being able to kill enemies without much hesitation, though she states that she doesn't wish to. After meeting and living with Shu, Inori gradually becomes more emotional, smiling a lot more and even showing embarrassment when she gets too close to Shu. While she initially tells Shu that she belongs to him because Gai told her to, overtime her declaration becomes genuine. However, she is shown to have cared about him even before telling him the truth, as when Shu got captured by the GHQ, she felt very cold and didn't know why. She would later tell Tsugumi that was the only time in her life she ever felt lonely. In general, Inori is often shown not to understand her own emotions, to the point that she has to be directly told by Gai that she loves Shu. Overtime, she becomes a much friendlier and more open person, not only to Shu, but to everyone around her. Inori is shown to love singing; not only is she the lead singer of the highly popular internet band Egoist, but she also frequently sings to herself whenever she's alone, and Shu walks in on her singing on more than one occasion. She also willingly goes along with Souta's plan for an Egoist concert, which is to be the main event of the Tennozu cultural festival, saying that it sounds like a lot of fun. At one point, she even quotes one of her songs to comfort Shu, as a way of stating her undying loyalty to him. After Hare's death, Inori started to display a darker side noted by the fact that she killed or injured a group of students who attempted to undress her in hopes of revealing a tattoo, smiled maniacally before stabbing Arisa, and later injured a group of thugs while smiling. But the consciousness that led her to these actions was revealed to be Mana, who began to survive in Inori's body after the failed ritual to resurrect her. Inori, after finding out she was meant as a vessel for Mana, starts to wonder if her feelings and heart were real. She also starts to be bothered by the fact that she is a monster after regaining consciousness in the aftermath of Mana's actions. Ultimately, however, she resolves that even if she is a monster or her emotions were fake, she will always be herself. Inori has shown extreme loyalty to the people she cares about, and this loyalty is arguably her most defining trait. When Shu asks her to leave Funeral Parlor and go somewhere with him, she refuses, saying that Gai gave her a name and a purpose, so she won't leave him. Later on, this loyalty shifts to Shu; even when all of the students betray Shu for his mistreatment of him, she goes out of her way to keep him safe while he's defenceless (due to having his right arm cut off by the resurrected Gai) tears her way through a group of Endlaves in order to protect him, and comforts him that she will always be on his side, even if the entire world turns against him. As she is about to be consumed by Mana, Inori admits to Gai that, even after all he's done, she can't bring herself to resent him, since he woke her up and allowed her to meet Shu, and is thankful that she got to love someone despite being a mere clone. Skills & Abilities As a member of the "Funeral Parlor", Inori is extremely skilled in forms of combat such as hand-to-hand and marksmanship, to the point where she is able to outmatch and kill several soldiers of the "GHQ" forces by herself. Like Yuu, she displayed the ability to render a person unconscious with a simple touch to their forehead. As a vessel of Mana, the patient zero ''of the Apocalypse Virus, it seems that her blood has the ability to delay the symptoms of those infected by the virus. Her body can be also used to communicate with Mana via unknown means (perhaps through telepathy). After Mana's ''death ''and the transfer of consciousness to Inori, Inori started to display violent instincts of Mana, as shown when she attacked Arisa, during which she produced a crystal spike of sorts to stab her. As time went on, Inori started to display more and more of Mana's abilities due to her constant contact with those whose Voids contained pieces of Mana. In Episode 18, this culminates as she adopts a new form where her hair became longer and wilder with several crystal spikes appearing around her back, waist and arms and two crystals forming in her cheeks. In this form her physical abilities are greatly enhanced, and she can use the spikes in her hand as blades. With this form she fought in a berserk-like fashion and was able to destroy multiple ''Ghost Endlaves before being captured by Gai himself, who had to use Yuu's Void to catch her by surprise. Inori's Void manifests as the Singer's Sword: a massive broadsword at least twice as long as she is tall. Her Void stands as one of the powerful ones shown in the series. Plot Inori is seen running away from what is believed to be the "GHQ's" base, holding the 'key'. However, before she could meet up with Gai, the "GHQ" military endlaves catch up to her and attack her, causing her to be injured. She tells Fyu-neru to carry the 'key' to Gai so that she could face the enemy force without losing the key. However, Ayase soon appears for support, and she tells Inori to hurry while she covers the situation. Inori runs again only to be knocked off the edge of the bridge by an enemy's missile and falls into the water. She takes shelter in the abandoned grounds of what used to be the Tennouzu University. Later, when Shu arrives at this location (where he does his after school activities), he finds Inori there and tries to talk to her. Soon however, members of the GHQ arrive to take Inori away, telling Shu he would get in trouble if he defended her, causing him to duck in fear. Inori then loses consciousness when she was kicked in the face by one of the men and is taken away. She is seen again being threatened by the same GHQ members, saying they will attack every resident in the neighborhood if she didn't tell them where it is. However, Inori doesn't show a single bit of fear and sits quietly, saying nothing. The GHQ then gives permission for some of it's members to attack the residents of the town. Due to the attacks happening all over the place, the truck Inori was held in was attacked but she escaped unharmed. Shu saves her from being attacked again but at the same time the 'key' (which is revealed to be called the Void Genome) which was in Shu's pocket breaks. Inori asks Shu to "use her" and Shu pulls the weapon out of her, resulting in a bright light shooting upwards to the sky much to everyone's amazement. After this Inori looses consciousness and awakens when Shu brings her to Gai. Inori seemed sad when Gai states that he was disappointed in her for failing the mission, saying that the Void Genome was for his use and watches as Gai and Shu talk about her Void and what the "King's Power" is. She is later seen watching Gai tell the rest of the Undertaker what the plan was to rescue the hostages along with Shu, who agreed to the plan. To carry out the first stage of the plan, Shu and Inori had to sneak through a vent with Inori to the front of him (she didn't know that Shu was looking at her bottom). They reach they're destination and witness the cruelty of the GHQ and she gives Shu words of encouragement when he was hesitant, saying she belonged to him now. After they win the battle Shu goes to school normally, rejecting Gai's offer to join them only to witness, to his shock, that Inori is his new classmate. Everyone in the class is amazed that the Egoist singer was their classmate and began talking to Inori until Yahiro intervenes, saying they should calm down because she'll be with them for the rest of the year. Later, Inori enters Shu's home with the help of Fyu-neru, much to his shock. She changes her clothes (infront of him) and tells him that she wanted Rice Balls. After she ate she revealed that she knew about Shu's mother and he is impressed that she did a background check on him. She then asks Shu if she was a burden to him and when he wonders why she was there, Inori replies saying it was to protect him. They are interupted by Yahiro, who appears at his front door. He said that Shu was acting weird so he decided to come to watch a movie together and is shocked to see Inori there too. She states that she has recieved a message and that they should go and Shu follows her. They soon meet Gai who says that someone from his school witnessed the events that happened the day before and states that the only way to make them forget is to take out their Void. They go along with the plan and Shu calls out the rules that make the Power of Kings work. They go after their first target, which is Kanon, however, Shu's power doesn't activate and he ends up groping her. Afterwards, Shu confesses that he gets nervous whenever he has to look someone in the eyes, since eye contact was critical when using the Power of Kings, as stated by Inori. She teaches him how to look someone in the eye without being nervous. They test this out on Souta, who is seen unconscious after. Shu says he's finally gotten the hang of it and proceeds to remove all the students of the school Voids. Inori explains further on what Voids are before Kanon finds them and Yahiro appears, telling them to follow him. It is soon revealed that Yahiro was indeed the one who saw what Shu did the day before and yells at Shu saying that he shouldn't pretend they were friends before having his Void pulled out by Shu. Later, after Shu tells Inori to not shoot Yahiro, they made a promise to each other, that Shu wouldn't say anything about the Norma Gene and Yahiro wouldn't say anything about the Undertaker. However, this promise is broken when Yahiro pushes Shu out of a train when they were traveling to school the next day. Inori looks in shock as Shu is arrested by the GHQ who is accompanied by Segai. Inori goes back to school and is saddened and upset over Shu's arrest. She however, builds up the courage to rescue Shu by herself. She jumps off a tower and falls only to float after the effect of Kido's Void. Shu pulls out her Void and destroys all the mecha in the area. She is seen unconscious in his arms after, as Shu joins the Undertaker. She appears along with Gai as Shu is introduced to the rest of the Undertakers and helps him learn how to shoot a gun, but gets up too close to him allowing her chest to touch his back. They blush and Inori tells him not to get close to her. She meets with Shu later and asks him why he came with her. Shu however, is unable to give a straight answer and asks her if they could leave together. She refuses however, saying Gai gave her a name and a world, so she can't leave. Inori reveals to Shu that Gai told her to say and do everything up until now and that she had no feelings for him. Shu is heartbroken at this and runs after her only to find Gai and Inori going into a room together. Inori and Gai are seen in the room, with Gai hooked up to a machine getting blood from Inori. He tells Inori that she looks more like her everyday and she asks if it bothered him. He replies saying he didn't know. She also watches as Shu passes his mock battle until they received news that Gai might be dead, to which she showed great worry. They eventually regain contact and they save Gai, who tells them they'll have to think of a different plan. However, Shu protests, saying that they'll put too much people in danger. Inori watches as Shu runs away after he gets embarrassed and follows him. She tells him to do exactly what she says and allows him access to Gai through her DNA on a glove. She is seen listening outside soon after. On the day if the mission she, Gai, Kido and Shu sneak through the GHQ's base to destroy the Leukocyte. There, she tells two Anti Bodies to stay away or she'll kill them. However, they charge towards her and she shoots them, earning a shocked reaction from Shu. After the Leukocyte malfunctions, Inori appears before Shu but with a different voice. She asks him if he wants to save everyone and he says yes. She smiles at him and reveals a completely different Void, which was formed by joining her Void with Kido's. She is seen looking up at the sky after waking up soon after.She is seen later returning to school with Shu, who is very nervous about it. Upon arrival, they are immediately questioned by a few students, who say that they are criminals. Shu holds Inori's hand and pulls her away, something she carefully looks at. They hear a slap from behind and look back, only to see Arisa slap a the boy who said those things to them. Later at Shu's home, Haruka sees Inori and notices the resemblance between her and the girl in Shu's memories but shakes it off. On the day of the 'party', Inori is seen with Tsugumi and Ayase who watch as Shu and Gai carry out their plan and rejoice when they become victorious. Gallery Images Inori Yuzuriha.jpg Inori Yuzuriha- Guilty Crown.jpg Inori singing.gif|Inori singing in an Egoist video Inori Yuzuriha- Schoolgirl.jpg|Inori disguised as a student Inori's Pistol.jpg Inori captured.jpg Inori Yuzuriha- Gangsta Style.gif Inori Yuzuriha- Super Mode.gif Inori and Shu 2.jpg|Inori and Shu Inori and Shu.jpg Shu pulls Inori's void out of her.jpg Ayase protects Inori.jpg|Ayase protects Inori Trivia *Like many other anime girls (and some guys), Inori entered Saimoe Contests. **To see her result, visit here. **To vote in for her when the match is on, visit here. *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Ai Kayano also voices Darkness from KonoSuba, Alice Zuberg from Sword Art Online: Alicization, Juliet Persia from Boarding School Juliet and Rin Toyama from New Game!. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Inconclusive Category:The Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Amazons Category:Humanoid Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Berserkers Category:Famous Category:Merciful